


Still Here

by WitchyBee



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Season/Series 04, implied daisy/basira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyBee/pseuds/WitchyBee
Summary: In which Jon finally gets a hug.





	Still Here

Daisy was surprised to find anyone else on the roof of the Institute at half past two in the morning.

“Jon?”

“Daisy! I was just, uh, smoking.” Eldritch powers had apparently done nothing to improve his ability to lie. He was not even holding a cigarette.

She crossed her arms. “Really now? Long way to go just for that.”

“Yes, well, I like the view. Wh– you’re here, too.”

“Nightmares,” Daisy explained, sick of dancing around the topic. There was still enough hunter in her to know that a thing can only be dealt with once it’s dragged out into the light. “I needed to be sure I wasn’t–”

“–back in the coffin,” Jon finished for her.

“Yeah. Sometimes there’s nothing for it but seeing the open sky, at least when Basira’s away. Stay out of my head, though, if you please.”

“I-I wasn’t… That’s why I came up here, too. Part of it. I needed a little perspective. I needed to know that I am– That everything is still–” He sighed in frustration, gesturing vaguely toward the city below, probably wishing he could compel answers from himself. She wondered if a tape recorder would help. “That I’m awake, I suppose? I mean, that’s not quite– It doesn’t matter. Sorry. I’ll let you be alone.”

“I don’t want to be alone, you absolute idiot,” she said with all the affection her heart could muster. Then, because she did nothing by halves, Daisy stepped forward and enveloped him in a tight hug.

Jon immediately stiffened in her arms. He seemed to be frozen in shock.

“Is this all right?” she asked, afraid she may have overstepped an unspoken boundary. After all, there were many times, especially since clawing her way out of the Buried, when Daisy did not wish to be touched by anyone, let alone held. Basira had had to learn that pretty fast.

But Jon simply nodded against her shoulder, relaxing slightly. Then, very slowly, he returned the embrace. God, he really was too thin. She could feel every one of his ribs, and the places where ribs used to be. Still, they were both here, between apocalypses, alive and (mostly) whole.

Eventually Jon pulled away and tried to compose himself. If there were tears in his eyes, no one mentioned it. The line between human and monster had never been less clear to her.

“Thank you,” Jon said thickly. “It’s...more than I des–”

“Oh shut up,” Daisy interrupted, not unkindly. “Maybe I just wanted a hug. The entire world doesn’t revolve around the Archivist, y'know.”

“I might have fewer scars, if so,” he muttered with a wry half-smile.

“Right. Moping time is over now. It’s getting cold anyway. Want to go listen to the Archers and not think for a bit?”

“Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @podcastenthusiast.


End file.
